Modlitwa Pańska w różnych językach
Modlitwa Pańska jest często używanym narzędziem w językoznawstwie porównawczym. Od czasu publikacji pracy Konrada Gesnera (Gessnera) Mithridates, sive de differentiis linguarum... observationes (1555 lub 1558) Eco U. W poszukiwaniu języka uniwersalnego, Warszawa 2002,, tłumaczenia tej modlitwy często są używane do celu szybkiego porównywania języków, głównie dlatego że przygniatająca większość wcześniejszych filologów to chrześcijanie, a do tego często księża. Wskutek działalności misjonarzy, Biblia była historycznie jednym z pierwszych tekstów przetłumaczonych z jednego języka na drugi, więc dla wczesnych naukowców najbardziej dostępnym tekstem w jakimkolwiek języku była najczęściej Biblia przetłumaczona w całości lub części. Przykładowo, jedynym zachowanym tekstem w języku gockim, języku bardzo ważnym dla historii języków indoeuropejskich, jest Codex Argenteus, który zawiera tekst niedokończonego tłumaczenia Biblii dokonanego przez Wulfilę. Ostatnio tej tradycji używania tłumaczeń z Biblii w studiach porównawczych sprzeciwiają się niektórzy z powodu braku neutralności wyznaniowej i praktyczności: formy używane w Modlitwie Pańskiej (tryb rozkazujący i inne) nie przedstawiają zwykłej mowy. Niektórzy filolodzy i wielbiciele języków proponują inne teksty na miejsce modlitwy, takie jak tekst o wieży Babel bądź opowieść o Wietrze Północnym i Słońcu. W językoznawstwie radzieckim często były używane prace Lenina, ponieważ były przełożone na wiele języków. Niniejsza lista porównuje Modlitwę Pańską w różnych językach z Modlitwą w języku polskim. Przekłady na niej zamieszczone to jednak nie zawsze przekłady dosłowne. ! width=300 | aramn de bisz maja'' :Nit ka dasz szimmuh :Tij-tij malkutu :Neh łej sewjanuh :Ajczana debiszmaja :Afbara :Haw lan lachma de sunkanan jomana :Oszoklan hobejn: :ajczana deap chnan szwakkan lechajałin :Ola taelan le niszuna: :Il la passan min bisza :Mittil dediluh hai malkuta :uhela u tiszbuchta :Lealam almin :Amin | :Abłun dbaszmaja :netkadasz szmak :tejtej malkutak :nehwej tsewjanak :ajkana dbaszmaja afbara : :hawlan lahma desunkanan jałmana :łaszboklan chałbejn łahtehejn :ajkana daph khanan szłakan lachejjobejn :łila tahlan lyneszuna :łila paclan min bisza :metul dilachej malkuta :łahejla łateszbuchta :la'alam almin :Amejn | : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : Albowiem Twoje jest Królestwo, : i moc, i chwała na wieki wieków : Amen. |} Język maltański Missierna, li l-arti fis-sema, hallowed jkun l-isem tiegħek, renju Thy ġejjin, Jsw se jsir bħala fis-sema u fuq l-art. ħobż tagħna ta 'kuljum Agħtina llum. U nahfru lilna taqbeż tagħna, kif aħna nahfru debituri tagħna. U iwassalna mhux fis-tentazzjoni, iżda jagħti lilna mill-ħażen. Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Język hebrajski Z tłumaczenia Nowego Testamentu Delitzsch :אבינו שבשמים יתקדש שמך :תבוא מלכותך :יעשה רצונך :.כאשר בשמים גם בארץ :.את לחם חוקנו תן לנו היום :.ומחל לנו על חובותינו כאשר מחלנו גם אנחנו לחיבנו :ואל תביאנו לידי נסיון :כי אם תחלצנו מן הרע :כי לך הממלכה והגבורה והתפארת] :.[לעולמי עולמים אמן :Awinu sze-ba-szamajim yitkadasz szmecha :Tawo malchutcha :yeaseh rezoncha :ka-aszer ba-szamajim gam ba-arec. :Et lechem chukeinu ten lanu hajom. :U-mchal lanu al chowotejnu ka-aszer machalnu gam anachnu le-chajawejnu. :We-al tavienu lijdej nisajon :ki im techalzenu min ha-ra :[ki lecha ha-mamlacha we-hagwura :Le-olmej olamim amen]. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Języki bałtyckie litewski : Tėve Mūsų kuris esi danguj! : Teesie šventas tavo vardas, : teateinie tavo karalystė, : Teesie tavo valia : kaip danguje, taip ir zemeje. : Kasdienės mūsų duonos duok mums šiandien : ir atleisk mums mūsų kaltes, : kaip ir mes atleidžiame savo kalininkams. : Ir nevesk mus į pagundą, : bet gelbėk mus nuo pikto. : Nes tavo yra karalystė ir macis ir garbė iki amžių. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki germańskie Język angielski : Our Father, who art in heaven, : Hallowed be thy name, : Thy kingdom come, : Thy will be done, : On earth as it is in heaven. : Give us this day our daily bread. : And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. : And lead us not into temptation, : But deliver us from evil. : [For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, : Now and forever] Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język duński :Vor Fader, du som er i himlene! :Helliget blive dit navn, :komme dit rige, :ske din vilje :som i himlen således også på jorden; :giv os i dag vort daglige brød, :og forlad os vor skyld, :som også vi forlader vore skyldnere, :og led os ikke ind i fristelse, :men fri os fra det onde. :[For dit er Riget og magten og æren i evighed! :Amen.] : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język niemiecki : Vater unser im Himmel, : geheiligt werde dein Name. '' : ''Dein Reich komme. '' : ''Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden. '' : ''Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute. '' : ''Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern. '' : ''Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, '' : ''sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. '' : ''dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit : Amen. : Ojcze nasz w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język grecki (ortografia politoniczna) :Πάτερ ἡμῶν, ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς· :ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου, :ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου, :γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου, ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς. :Τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον. :Καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφειλήματα ἡμῶν, :ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν. :Καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν, :ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Język azerski : Ey göylərdə olan Atamız, : Adın müqəddəs tutulsun. : Səltənətin gəlsin. : Göydə olduğu kimi, : Yerdə də Sənin iradən olsun. : Gündəlik çörəyimizi bizə bu gün ver; : Və bizə borclu olanları bağışladığımız kimi, : Bizim borclarımızı da bağışla; : Və bizi imtahana çəkmə, : Lakin bizi şərdən xilas et. : [Çünki səltənət, qüdrət və izzət əbədi olaraq Sənindir. : Amin.] : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język indonezyjski :Bapa kami yang ada di surga :Dimuliakanlah nama-Mu :Datanglah Kerajaan-Mu :Jadilah kehendak-Mu :Di atas bumi seperti di dalam Surga :Berilah kami rejeki pada hari ini :Dan ampunilah kesalahan kami, seperti kamipun mengampuni yang bersalah kepada kami '' :''Dan janganlah masukkan kami ke dalam percobaan :Tetapi bebaskan kami dari yang jahat :Amin. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki romańskie Język francuski : Notre Père qui es aux cieux! : Que ton nom soit sanctifié; : que ton règne vienne; : que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. : Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien; : pardonne-nous nos offenses, : comme nous aussi nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés; : ne nous induis pas en tentation, '' : ''mais délivre-nous du malin. : [Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent, dans tous les siècles, : le règne, la puissance et la gloire] Amen! : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język hiszpański : ''Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo'' : ''Santificado sea tu nombre;'' : ''Venga a nosotros tu reino.'' : ''Hágase tu voluntad'' : ''En la tierra como en el cielo'' : ''Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.'' : ''Perdona nuestras ofensas,'' : ''Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.'' : ''Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación;'' : ''Y líbranos del mal.'' : ''Tuyo es el Reino el Poder y la Gloria por siempre Señor,'' : ''Amen.'' : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język korsykański : Patre Nostru chì sì in celu, ch'ellu sia santificatu u to nome; ch'ellu venga u to regnu, ch'ella sia fatta a to vuluntà, in terra cum'è in celu. Dacci oghjeghjornu u nostru pane cutidianu, è rimettici i nostri debbiti, cum'è no i rimettimu à i nostri debbitori. Un ci induce micca in tentazione, ma francaci da u male. : Ame è cusì sia : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Język portugalski : Pai Nosso '' : ''Que estais nos Céus, '' : ''Santificado seja o Vosso nome. '' : ''Venha a nós o Vosso reino, '' : ''«Seja feita a Vossa vontade '' : ''Assim na Terra como no Céu. '' : ''«O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje. '' : ''«Perdoai-nos as nossas ofensas '' : ''Assim como nós perdoamos a quem nos tem ofendido '' : ''E não nos deixeis cair em tentação '' : ''E livrai-nos do mal. '' : ''Amén. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Język rumuński : Tatăl nostru care eşti în ceruri, '' : ''sfinţească-se numele Tău, '' : ''vie împărăţia Ta, '' : ''facă-se voia Ta, precum în cer aşa şi pe pământ. '' : ''Pâinea noastră cea de toate zilele '' : ''dă-ne-o nouă astăzi '' : ''şi ne iartă nouă greşelile noastre '' : ''precum şi noi iertăm greşiţilor noştri. '' : ''Şi nu ne duce pe noi în ispită, '' : ''ci ne mântuieşte de cel rău. '' : ''a Ta este împărăţia şi puterea şi mărirea, '' : ''acum şi pururea şi în vecii vecilor Amin. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język włoski : ''Padre Nostro, che sei nei cieli, '' : ''Sia santificato il tuo nome. '' : ''Venga il tuo regno, '' : ''Sia fatta la tua volontà, '' : ''Come in cielo, così in terra. '' : ''Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano, '' : ''E rimetti a noi i nostri debiti, '' : ''Come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori. '' : ''E non ci indurre in tentazione, '' : ''Ma liberaci dal male. '' : ''Amen.'' : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Łacina : Pater noster, qui es in caelis : Sanctificetur nomen tuum; : Adveniat regnum tuum. : Fiat voluntas tua : Sicut in caelo et in terra : Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. : Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, : Sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. : Et ne nos inducas in tentationem; : Sed libera nos a malo. : tibi est regnum et potestas et gloria in saecula : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki słowiańskie języki zachodniosłowiańskie język polski : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. dialekt śląski, ślůnsko godka : Łojcze nosz, kieryś je w niebie, : świyńć sie imie Twoji. : Przidź Krůlestwo Twoji. : Bydź wola Twoja, jako : w niebie, tak i na ziymi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego : dej nóm dzisiok : i łodpuść nům nasze winy, : kiej i my łodpuszczómy naszym winowajcóm. : I nie wůdź nos na pokuszyni, : ale nos zbow łode złego. : Amyn. : Ojcze nosz, kieryś jes w niebie, : świyńć sie imie Twoji. : Przidź Krůlestwo Twoji. : Bydź wola Twoja, jako : w niebie tak i na ziymi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego : dej nóm dzisio : i odpuśc nom nasze winy, : kiej i my odpuszczómy naszym winowajcóm. : I nie wůdź nos na pokuszyni, : ale nos zbow ode złego. '' : ''Amyn. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego : daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. dialekt wielkopolski, dialekt wielgopuelski (gwara pueznańsko) Uejcze nosz, co żeś jes w niebie, świyńć się imie Twueje, przyńdź królestwo Twueje, buńdź wuela twueja jak w niebie tak i na ziymi. Chleba naszygu puewszedniygu dej num dzisiej i uedpuś num nasze winy jak i my uedpuszczumy naszym winowajcum i nie wuydź nos na puekuszynie, ale zbow nos uede złygu. Amyn. język kaszubski, kaszëbsczi jãzëk Òjcze nasz, jaczi jes w niebie, niech sã swiãcy Twòje miono, niech przińdze Twòje królestwò, niech mdze Twòja wòlô jakno w niebie tak téż na zemi. Chleba najégò pòwszednégò dôj nóm dzysô i òdpùscë nóm naje winë, jak i më òdpùszcziwóme naszim winowajcóm. A nie dopùscë na nas pòkùszeniô, ale nas zbawi òde złégò. Amen. język połabski, wenska rec Nos Fader, tå tå jis vå něbiśaj sjǫtă vårdă Tüji jaimă, Tüjă rik komă, Tüjă viľă šinót kok vå něbiśaj, tok kăk no zimě. Nosėj vėsědanesnă st’aibě doj năm dans. Un vitědoj năm nos greχ, kăk moi vitědojimě nošem gresnărüm. Un ni brind’oj nos kå farsukońě, tåi lözoj nos vit vėsokăg χiaudăg. Aita nos, tâ toi jis wâ nebesai, sjętü wordoj tüji jaimą; tüji rik komaj; Tüja wüľa mo są ťüńot kok wâ nebesai tok no zemi. Nosę wisedanesnę sťaibę doj nam dâns, a wütâdoj nam nose greche, kok moi wütâdojeme nosim gresnarem; ni bringoj nos wâ warsükongę; toi losoj nos wüt wisokag chaudag. Pritü tüje ją tü ťenądztwü un müc un câst, warchni Büzac, nekąda in nekędisa. język dolnołużycki, dolnoserbšćina Wóśce naš, kenž sy na njebju, wuswěśone buź mě Twójo, pśiź kralejstwo Twójo, stań se wóla Twója ako na njebju tak teke na zemi. Klěb naš wšedny daj nam źinsa. A wódaj nam naše winy, ako my wódawamy našym winikam. A njewjeź nas do spytowanja, ale wumóž nas wót togo złego. Amen. język górnołużycki, hornjoserbšćina Wótče naš, kiž sy w njebjesach. Swjeć so Twoje mjeno. Přińdź Twoje kralestwo. Stań so Twoja wola, kaž na njebju, tak na zemi. Wšědny chlěb naš daj nam dźens. Wodaj nam naše winy, jako my tež wodawamy swojim winikam. A njewjedź nas do spytowanja, ale wumóž nas wot złeho. Amen. Język czeski : ''Otče náš', jenž jsi na nebesích, : posvěť se jméno Tvé. : Přijď království Tvé. : Buď vůle Tvá : jako v nebi, tak i na zemi. : Chléb náš vezdejší dej nám dnes. : A odpusť nám naše viny, : jako i my odpouštime našim viníkům. : A neuveď nás v pokušení, : ale zbav nás od zlého. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz', któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. Język słowacki : Otče náš, ktorý si na nebesiach, : posvät’sa meno tvoje. : Príd’ královstvo tvoje. : Bud’ vôla tvoja : ako v nebi tak i na zemi. : Chlieb náš každodenný daj nám dnes. : A odpust’ nám naše viny , : ako aj my odpúšt’ame svojim vinnikom . : A neuved’ nás do pokušenia, : ale zbav nás zlého. : Lebo tvoje je královstvo i moc i sláva na veky. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Amen. к и мы прощаем нашим должникам. И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого. Аминь. Transkrypcja: Otće nasz, suśij na niebiesach, da swiatitsa imia Twajo, da prijdiot carstwije Twajo, da budietsyjski,wschodniosłowiańskie * '''''język rosyjski, русский язык * Отче наш, сущий на небесах, да святится имя Твоё, да приидет царствие Твоё, да будет воля Твоя как на небе, и на земле. Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день. И прости нам наше долги, ка wolia Twaja kak na niebie, i na ziemle. Chlieb nasz nasuśnyj daj nam na siej dień. I prosti nam nasze dolgi, kak i my prośajem naszym dołżnikam. I nie wwiedi nas w iskuszenije, no izbaw' nas ot łukawaga. Amiń. język białoruski, беларуская мова, biełaruskaja mova - Cyrylica: Ойча наш, які ёсьць у нябёсах, хай сьвяціцца iмя Тваё, хай прыйдзе царства Тваё, хай будзе воля Твоя як на небе й на зямлі. Хлеб наш надзённы дай нам на сённа. І даруй нам нашыя даўгі, як і мы даруем даўжнікам нашым. І ня ўвядзі нас у спакусу, але аслані нас ад злога. Амін. - Łacińska: Ojča naš, jaki jość u niabiosach, chaj śviacicca imia Tvajo, chaj pryjdzie carstva Tvajo, chaj budzie vola Tvoja jak na niebie j na ziamli. Chleb naš nadzionny daj nam na sionna. I daruj nam našyja daŭhi, jak i my darujem daŭžnikam našym. I nia ŭviadzi nas u spakusu, ale asłani nas ad złoha. Amin. Transkrypcja: Ojcza nasz, jaki jość u niabiosach, chaj świacicca imia Twajo, chaj pryjdzie carstwa Twajo, chaj budzie wola Twoja jak na niebie j na ziamli. Chleb nasz nadzionny daj nam na sionna. I daruj nam naszyja daŭhi, jak i my darujem daŭżnikam naszym. I nia ŭwiadzi nas u spakusu, ale asłani nas ad złoha. Amin. język ukraiński, українська мова, ukrajinśka mova - Cyrylica: Отче наш, що єси на небесах, нехай святиться ім’я Твоє, нехай прийде царство Твоє, нехай буде воля Твоя як на небі, так і на землі. Хліб наш щоденний дай нам сьогодні. І прости нам провини наші, як і ми прощаємо винуватцям нашим. І не введи нас у спокусу, але визволи нас від лукавого. Амінь. - Łacinka: Otče nasz, ščo jesy na nebesach, nechaj svjatyťśa imja Tvoje, nechaj pryjde carstvo Tvoje, nechj bude voľa Tvoja jak na nebi, tak i na zemli. Chlib nasz ščodennyj daj nam śohodni. I prosty nam provyny naši, jak i my proščajemo vynuvatćam našym. I ne vvedy nas u spokusu, ale vyzvoly nas vid lukavoho. Amiń. Transkrypcja: Otcze nasz, szczo jesy na nebesach, nechaj swiatyt'sia imja Twoje, nechaj pryjde carstwo Twoje, nechaj bude wola Twoja jak na nebi, tak i na zemli. Chlib nasz szczodennyj daj nam siohodni. I prosty nam prowyny naszi, jak i my proszczajemo wynuwatciam naszym. I ne wwedy nas u spokusu, ale wyzwoły nas wid łukawoho. Amiń. języki południowosłowiańskie język słoweński, slovenščina Oče naš, ki si v nebesih, posvečeno bodi Tvoje ime, pridi k nam Tvoje kraljestvo, zgodi se Tvoja volja kakor v nebesih tako na zemlji. Daj nam danes naš vsakdanji kruh. In odpusti nam naše dolge, kakor tudi mi odpuščamo svojim dolžnikom. In ne vpelji nas v skušnjavo, temveč reši nas hudega. Amen. język chorwacki, hrvatski jezik Oče naš, koji si na nebesima, da se sveti ime Tvoje, dođi kraljestvo Tvoje, budi volja Tvoja kako na nebu kao i na zemlji. Hljeb naš potrebni daj nam danas. I oprosti nam naše dugove, kao i mi što opraštamo svojijem dužnicima. I ne navedi nas u napast, no izbavi nas oda zla. Amen. język serbski, српски језик, srpski jezik - Cyrylica: :Оче наш, који си на небесима, :да се свети име Твоје, :да дође царство Твоје; :да буде воља твоја, :и на земљи као и на небу. :Х''леб наш насушни дај нам данас,'' :и опрости нам дугове наше, :као што и ми опраштамо дужницима својим; :и не уведи нас у искушење, :но избави нас од злога. - Łaciński: Oče naš, koјi si na nebesima, da se svet ime Tvoјe, dođi kraljestvo Tvoјe, budi volja Tvoјa kako na nebu kao i na zemlji. Hleb naš potrebni daј nam danas. I oprosti nam naše dugove, kao i mi što opraštamo svoјim dužnicima. I ne navedi nas u napast, no izbavi nas oda zla. Amin. Transkrypcja: Ocze nasz, koјi si na nebesima, da se swet ime Twoјe, dodzi kralestwo Twoјe, budi vola Twoјa kako na nebu kao i na zemli. Hleb nasz potrebni daј nam danas. I oprosti nam nasze dugowe, kao i mi szto oprasztamo swoјim dużnicima. I ne nawedi nas u napast, no izbawi nas oda zła. Amin. język bułgarski, български език Отче наш, който си на небесата, да се свети име Твоето, да дойде царство Твоето, да бъде воля Твоята както на небето, тъй и на земята. Хляб ни насъщния дай ни днес. И прости нам дълговете ни, както и ние прощаваме на длъжниците си. И не въведи нас в искушение, но избави ни от лукавя. Амин. Transkrypcja: Otcze nasz, kojto si na nebesata, da se sweti ime Twoeto, da dojde carstwo Twoeto, da byde wola Twojata kakto na nebeto, tyj i na zemiata. Chlab ni nasysztnija daj ni dnes. I prosti nam dylgowete ni, kakto i nie prosztawame na dlyżnicite si. I ne wywedi nas w iskuszenie, no izbawi ni ot lukawia. Amin. język macedoński, македонски јазик Оче наш, кој си на небесата, да се свети името Твое, да дојде царството Твоје, да биде волјата Твоја како на небото, така и на земјата. Лебот наш насушен дай ни го денес. И прости ни ги долговите наши, како што и ние им ги проштаваме на нашите должници. И не воведубај нè во искушение, но избави нè од лукавиот. Амин. Transkrypcja: Ocze nasz, koј si na nebesata, da se sweti imeto Twoe, da doјde carstwoto Twoјe, da bide wolјata Twoјa kako na neboto, taka i na zemјata. Lebot nasz nasuszen daj ni go denes. I prosti ni gi dolgowite naszi, kako szto i nie im gi prosztawame na naszite dolżnici. I ne wowedubaј ne wo iskuszenie, no izbawi ne od lukawiot. Amin. język staro-cerkiewno-słowiański, словѣньскъ ѧзыкъ - Cyrylica: отьче нашь, иже еси на небесѣхъ, да свѧтитъсѧ имѧ твое, да придетъ цѣсарьствие твое, да бѫдетъ волѣ твоѣ iако на небеси, и на земли. хлѣбъ нашь насѫщьнъ даждь намъ дьнь сь. и отъпѹсти намъ длъги нашѧ, iако и мы отъпѹштаемъ длъжникомъ нашимъ. и не въведи насъ въ напасть, нъ избави ны отъ лѫкаваго. аминъ. - Łaciński: otьče naš, iže esi na nebesěchъ, da svętitъsę imę tvoe, da pridetъ cěsarьstvie tvoe, da bǫdetъ volě tvoě jako na nebesi, i na zemli. chlěbъ našь nasǫštьnъ daždь namъ dьnь sь. i otъpusti namъ dlъgi našę, jako i my otъpuštaemъ dlъžnikomъ našimъ. i ne vъvedi nasъ vъ napastь, nъ izbavi ny otъ lǫkavago. aminъ. Język tagalog :Ama namin, sumasalangit Ka, :Sambahin ang ngalan Mo. :Mapasaamin ang kaharian Mo, :Sundin ang loob Mo :Dito sa lupa para ng sa Langit. :Bigyan Niyo kami ngayon ang aming kakanin sa araw-araw :At patawarin Mo kami ng aming mga sala :Para ng pagpapatawad namin sa nagkasala sa amin. :At huwag Mo kaming ipahintulot sa tukso :At iadya Mo kami sa lahat ng masama. :[Sapagkat sa Iyo ang kaharian, kapangyarihan at kaluwalhatian :Ngayon at magpasawalanghanggan] '' :''Amén. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki uralskie Język fiński : Isä meidän, joka olet taivaissa. : Pyhitetty olkoon sinun nimesi. : Tulkoon sinun valtakuntasi. : Tapahtukoon sinun tahtosi myös maan päällä niin kuin taivaassa. : Anna meille tänä päivänä jokapäiväinen leipämme. : Ja anna meille anteeksi velkamme, : niin kuin mekin annamme anteeksi velallisillemme. : Äläkä saata meitä kiusaukseen, : vaan päästä meidät pahasta. : Sillä sinun on valtakunta : ja voima ja kunnia iankaikkisesti. : Aamen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język węgierski : Mi Atyánk, aki a mennyekben vagy, : szenteltessék meg a te neved; : jöjjön el a te országod; : legyen meg a te akaratod, : amint a mennyben, úgy a földön is. : Mindennapi kenyerünket add meg nekünk ma; : és bocsásd meg vétkeinket, : miképpen mi is megbocsátunk : az ellenünk vétkezöknek; : és ne vígy minket kísértésbe; : de szabadíts meg a gonosztól. : Ámen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki sztuczne Esperanto : Patro nia, kiu estas en la ĉielo : sanktigata estu Via nomo : Venu Via regno : Fariĝu Via volo : kiel en la ĉielo, tiel ankaŭ sur la tero : Nian panon ĉiutagan donu al ni hodiaŭ : Kaj pardonu al ni niajn ŝuldojn : kiel ankaŭ ni pardonas al niaj ŝuldantoj : Kaj ne konduku nin en tenton : sed liberigu nin de la malbono : Ĉar Via estas la regno : kaj la potenco : kaj la gloro eterne : Amen : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''[Bo Twoje jest królestwo, : i potęga, : i chwała na wieki] : Amen. Ido : Patro nia, qua esas en la cielo, : tua nomo santigesez, : tua regno advenez, : tua volo facesez quale en la cielo : tale anke sur la tero. : Donez a ni cadie l'omnadiala pano, : e pardonez a ni nia ofensi, : quale anke ni pardonas a nia ofensanti, : e ne duktez ni aden la tento, : ma liberigez ni del malajo. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie, : tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ''ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' Interlingua Przypisy Źródła *artykuł Modlitwa Pańska w różnych językach w Wikipedii, licencja: GNU FDL, autorzy: wikipedyści *artykuł Ojcze nasz w językach słowiańskich w Wikipedii, licencja: GNU FDL, autorzy: Xpicto i inni (anonimowi) wikipedyści http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ojcze_nasz_w_j%EAzykach_s%B3owia%F1skich&action=history *wikipedia:en:Translations of The Lord's Prayer *wikipedia:id:Doa Bapa Kami dalam berbagai bahasa *wikipedia:pt:Pai-nosso em várias línguas Linki zewnętrzne * Kategoria:Językoznawstwo __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__